


Try, Try Again

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the start of S9. Cameron is rehearsing what to say to Teal'c to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try Again

"I need you."

"I want you."

"I have to have you."

"I have to have you under me."

"I have to have you beside me."

"I can't do this alone."

"I can't do this without you."

"It doesn't mean anything if you're not there."

"Being with you-- I've dreamed about it. Lots."

"I'll do anything. Really. Anything you want."

Teal'c was getting closer, his robes swirling in the breeze, his head held high. Cameron stepped forward and forgot his speech. The man was just magnificent. Really.

"Please?"

"No."

Fine. But he wasn't going back empty-handed.

"Then how about joining SG-1?"


End file.
